


Night Terros

by AgentLin



Series: Fakes [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you're not yourself. That's ten times worse when you know what causes you to lose it. What causes you to be less than human. Although the real question is how do you recover? You've got all eternity to repeat the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VigilPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilPanda/gifts).



Being immortal had its perks, but most of the time the cons far outweighed the pros. The crew doesn’t advertise their eternal youth, besides most gangs think it’s just a stupid rumor, saying they always just get lucky. That being said they still get gunned down and kidnapped, that’s the worse. It’s not uncommon for anyone of the Fakes to get kidnapped and interrogated. Torture was common but the thing for them is that they could handle it all. No, they can’t handle it all, but they’ll take it all and keep living with the pain. The only way they die, temporarily, is with instant kill shots. Anything else, they’ll still breath through the pain.

The last time that happen Gavin was the one to disappear. Things got so out of hand. The whole crew was worried. It actually wasn’t just Gavin, but Ray too. This other gang was good at keeping those two hidden for so long. Even the B-Team was having trouble tracking them down. Michael and Ryan...things got bad with them. Truth is when you live forever you create such powerful bonds, and it can make you a different person. For Michael...well Michael wasn’t actually around for long once his boi was MIA.

It terrified everyone in the crew to know they had alternate personas. That this different version of them only had one goal in mind, get the family back. They’re aggressive and practically dead in every other aspect. They called these versions of themselves shadows, they’re much darker than who they really are. Thing is Michael cares so much for Gavin that him being gone for so long just pushed him into that darkness. This version of him was strictly known as Mogar. Michael doesn’t even remember what happened. It haunts him.

Once all that business was dealt with and everyone was home things settled down, on the outside. At night Michael would have nightmares, flashes of blood and bullets flying. He didn’t deny all the blood on his hands, but Mogar was another story. He hated that a part of his life was missing. It shouldn’t bother him but it does, because it’s not him. After someone regains control from their shadow version they need a few days to fully recover. For Michael that meant spending all or at least most of his time with Gavin. The whole crew was lucky Ryan didn’t go dark, they’ve never had two members do that before at the same time. Things could have been so much more problematic. 

♥♥♥♥♥

The day had been business as usual. The club was packed like always and money was being made. It was two in the morning so Jack figured she’d check on the others.  Geoff was in the VIP lounge talking with an old friend about whatever. She went into the penthouse and checked the rooms of the other boys. She knocked on Jeremy’s door and found him playing some worms. He offered her a controller but she said she’d come by later. After she checked in on the others.

When she got to the room Ryan and Ray shared she saw them both on the balcony. She wasn’t sure if they were talking or just standing in silence, it was kinda their thing. She didn’t say anything and just quietly closed the door. Lastly she went to Michael’s room. She knew both he and Gavin would be there and at this time they’d probably be asleep. She quietly opened the door and peaked her head into the room. Then she immediately ducked and got down to her knees.

Michael had heard the door creak open. He immediately reached for the pistol under his pillow and shot at the door. They weren’t random shots, he knew what he was doing, they were warning shots. Luckily the penthouse was sound proof so no one who didn’t know the crew would be extremely worried. Once the shots stopped Jack swung the door opened and held up her hands. Michael was sitting on his knees and still held the gun but his hand was now shaking. 

“What the fuck Michael?” Jack asked in a calm tone as she stepped into the room.

“I...I’m...I’m sorry, Jack.” Michael dropped the gun on the floor. “I was just...I thought…”

When the shots had gone off Gavin snapped awake and jumped off the bed. He hit his head on the nightstand on the way down. Once he got up he noticed Michael holding a gun at Jack. Once the gun was on the floor Gavin jumped back on the bed ignoring the pain in his head. He pulled his boi back and looked at his eyes.

“I’m right here Michael.” He assured. 

The boy had his head bowed and looked away from Gavin. He felt ashamed of his actions. It was understandable for Michael to be in such a protective state at the moment. Thing is no one has ever seen him get this serious. It wasn’t even on purpose, more of an instinctual thing, a Mogar thing. Gavin got off the bed and stood in front of Michael. He gently put his hands on his temples and lifted his head. He placed a small kiss on his boi’s forehead.

“I’m right here Michael. I’m safe, we’re safe. We’re home.”

Michael looked up at Gavin, tears stinging his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist and pulled him closer into a hug. Gavin let Michael press his head against his stomach and cry. He wrapped an arm around Michael and gently rubbed his head. He glanced back at Jack and nodded his head, he’d take care of Michael.

♥♥♥♥♥

When Jack stepped out of the room she was met with Ryan, Ray and Jeremy looking worried. They had all heard the gunshots and rushed over. Jack assured them everything was fine. Ray and Jeremy were relieved but Ryan still seemed uneasy. He was nearly in Michael’s situation, the only reason he wasn’t was because he had Mogar. It was strange, but Ryan had a bit of control over Mogar. Having that was what kept him from going off the edge himself. 

Ray noticed this and he took Ryan’s hand. He smiled at him then pulled him along back to their room. Jack on the other hand told Jeremy he owed her a game of worms. Jeremy smiled and they both went back to his room to play. On the way there they passed the kitchen. Jack had grabbed the gun before leaving the room and placed it on the kitchen table. She’d tell Geoff what happened tomorrow or perhaps later.

♥♥♥♥♥

Michael cried for a bit, wetting Gavin’s shirt. After the tears there was just silence. It was never easy for anyone to deal with the after effects of going dark. They always had a person to help them through it. Ryan and Ray had each other, Geoff and Jack, Gavin and Michael, and Jeremy seemed to recover really well with Matt. That was a bit odd but no one ever really questions how one recovers.

“You wanna talk about it?” Gavin quietly asked. “It’ll help. You know it does.”

“There’s nothing to talk about Gavin.” Michael said with his face still shoved in Gavin’s shirt.

“You don’t have to be like that.”

It was quiet for a bit before Michael spoke again. “Days Gavin. Days.”

“Of what?” Gavin cautiously asked, this had to be a slow talk.

“Of nothing...you were gone...for days.”

“I’m right here Michael. I’m okay.”

“Don’t lie. It wasn’t fun being in a cell.”

“It wasn’t my first time being a prisoner.”

“This was a first for us all.”

“Tell me.” Gavin whispered. “Tell me what you remember.”

“I...I was shot and locked up...for my own safety.”

“So what happened?”

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember was...was being in the cell...then…”

“It’s okay, take your time.”

“Then you were holding my face. I saw you...covered in blood and beaten down.”

“I’d call that a rude awakening.”

Michael let go of Gavin and shoved him back. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself up, hiding, with his back turned to Gavin. Gavin stumbled back a few steps with a chuckle. He knew it was a serious situation but even Michael admitted before he loved when Gavin could put a little smile on his face in these times. There was no doubt Michael had smiled and then shoved Gavin back.

Gavin walked around the bed and laid down next to Michael. His boi was hiding under the covers. It brought another smile to Gavin’s face and he gently reached over to pull down the blanket. Once Michael’s face was out again he looked at Gavin for a bit before looking down at the pillow.

“Is that everything?” Gav asked.

“No.”

“No? What was…”

Gavin stopped himself. He knew what was different. Michael finding Gavin wasn’t the end of the story. It wasn’t Michael taking him home. He had been bait. 

“I was in and out of it then.” Michael mumbled. “I was locked up. Sometimes I was me...other times...I wasn’t.”

“So...when did it end?”

“When we got home.”

Michael remember that clearly, getting home. He insisted on carrying Gavin into the house despite his own injuries. Once they were all back Caleb was on them immediately. Asking for Trevor and Matt to get him some stuff. Gavin was pretty fine but once back home Michael collapsed. He was scared as the darkness took him. He didn’t know what would happen. Although he was relieved to wake up on a bed, he just passed out.

Gavin moved closer and wrapped an arm around Michael. Their foreheads touched and Gavin made a goofy smile. He pressed a gentle kiss on Michael’s cheek. The boy blushed a bit but smiled back at Gavin.

“It’s good to be home.” Michael said. “With you.”

“I’ll always be here boi, forever. Death can’t even do us part, it’s better than a wedding vow.”

“Yeah. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“You sure you wanna sleep? It’s still early.”

“It’s almost three in the in the morning. And you’re buying me McDonald's breakfast tomorrow.”

“They’ve got all day breakfast.” Gavin commented.

“I’m not taking any chances with those pancakes.”

“Alright then. Pancakes it is.”

Michael turned over Gavin so he could spoon him. Occasionally they switched positions but for the past few nights Gavin was the little spoon. He didn’t mind, it made Michael calm. The cool night breeze came into the room through the open door to the balcony. It felt nice and definitely added to the change in the room. Michael was gonna be okay, he always was, but everyone knew that wasn’t the last of Mogar. For now they’d all just move on, happy to be back together again.  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is vague and it would be because this little piece takes place after a much longer story I have yet to tell. This is pretty much the first little bit of me writing stories around the Fakes going along with my own headcanons. To add with that I do headcanon the Fakes owning an entire building. Top floor being the penthouse and the first two floors being the club they run. As for the situation of going "dark" in the fic, I've written a little post on my tumblr that explains it better. The basic idea is that the main seven of the crew have these darker, scarier, alternate personalities. I hope you all liked this little story and that it creates interest in the story that comes before it. I mean, ya gotta know what really went down. Hopefully soon that story will begin. And this little piece goes out to the very lovely VigilPanda, love ya boi!!!!
> 
> (http://luckyfirebird18.tumblr.com/post/146697134443/fahc-headcannons)


End file.
